Not a Fanfiction
by MattieKai
Summary: Yo! Its Kai, the one you know and somewhat love! Well, the reason why I haven't been writing in so dang long is because I was in Death Note. No seriously! Call me crazy but Kitsune-Chan was with me, so ask her too! Anyways, this is my side of what happen!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Its Kai, the one you know and somewhat love! Well, the reason why I haven't been writing in so dang long is because I was in Death Note. No seriously! Call me crazy but Kitsune-Chan was with me, so ask her too! But yeah, you know how you'd think it'd be fun and all, well it was only half fun. Other half was boring and hurtful and well, just awkward. ANYWAYS! This is my story/ side of what happened when we went there. I'm trying to tell Kitsune to write down her side, but she hasn't replied back. Probably sleeping since we just got back yesterday. Also, to tell you a little hint. It only really was about a month in this world when we left. We were shocked! I mean, it felt like years! And on the calender we used, it was years! Seriously, it was weird! But anyway, this is what happend! Kitsune's account is this! .net/u/2987105/KitsuneandNaruto

* * *

><p>Ugh! Bored bored bored! Kitsune is at my house today. We are currently reading Death Note manga while watching Naruto. Weird mix, right? Well, they both are action I guess.<p>

"Hey, Kai, you got ramen?" Kit-chan asks me.

"Even better. I got yakisoba!" I say, Kitsune smiles and we run downstairs and make some yakisoba, then we walk back up to my room and eat on my bed.

"Hey, pillows," Kitsune says, giving my one of my many I DON'T like. Aka, I'm called pillows since apparently my big(don't like) breast are conmfy like a pillow... don't ask, its Kitsune, what do you expect. "Wouldn't it be cool to just randomly be sucked into Death Note with Naruto, and of course our favorite cookie eater, Gaara."

"Yeah, that'd be pretty cool! It'd be like a fanfic, except more of your style since I don't really write crossovers," I laugh, while wiping some yakisoba juice of my mouth with the back of my hand.

Kitsune laughs as well. I then burp. then we both laugh even more.

"Wow, great, your such a lady, Kai."

"Haha, I know I am. Oh! Here comes another," Then I burp, but when burping a bright light appears and one minute where in America, next were in... Japan?

"Jeebus! You burped us into Japan Kai!" Kit exclaims.

"Wow, I have some wicked burp!" I say shocked.

"Umm, how are we going to get home you idiot?" Kit says, panicked. "If my mom finds out I'm not at your house, she is going to flip!"

"We are across the world when I burped and your worried your mom is going to go crazy cuz' your not at my house? Wow. Just wow..." I say rolling my eyes, sometimes I wonder, but I'm like that to so I can't really say much.

"Hey, are you okay?" A very familiar voice asks us. We look up and see... Light Yagami?

"Wow, great cosplay dude!" I say, standing up and brushing the dirt of my black skinny jeans, which is topped off with an awesome red tank and a white T-shirt that is ripped up and has random paper clips in it. I have my angry neko hat on and my angle wing back back(don't ask why I'm wearing a backpack, I just do). Kit is wearing a dark blue skinny jeans and an orange tank with a white T that is styled wrinked saying 'I'm a Ninja!' She has on her Naruto sleeping hat and isn't searing any back pack.

"Cosplay? Can I ask what your talking about?" The Light cosplayer in denial asks.

"Oh come on! Dude, you can't be Light Imagay! Its not possible!" I say laughing, then I slowly stop as I see Light-cosplayer narrow thier eyes in curiosity and anger.

"One; How do you knoe my name, and two; Don't say my name backwards, I'm not a fan of that."

"Umm... Hika... I think we in trouble... We're in Japan and we can understand him... and I think he's telling the truth" Kitsune says, using my not hated cosplaying name from ouran. I cosplay Hikaru, she cosplayes Kaoru, its because we're alot like them and we act like twins.

"K-Kao... I think your right," We pause for a moment, then e both mutter one word before taking off down the unknown streets of Japan. "Shit."

We stop running after about ten minutes, we relax ince were out of breath, under a tree in the park, having the setting sun as light source and warmth.

"What are we going to do. We just made Light Yagami's. No KIRA's! shit list! Dammit!" I yell, my head in my hands.

"I can feel Kitsune's eyes on my and then I feel her rubbing my back in a soothing way. "We'll be fine. In fanfictions the Oc people always come out alive. Also, we were brought here for a reason, so don't worry." Kitsune says, smiling down at me.

"Heh, I guess your right. So, since we're in this world, might as well come up with alias. Maybe we sould get some discises too, don't want Kira to find us anytime soon and have him right some names in that handy-dandy notebook."

"O-kay, umm, with what money?" Kitsune pints out.

"... well, in every fanfiction, the person at least gets some money or something soo..." I say while looking in my pockets, then Kitsune's then my backpack, where I find the goods. There are some fake Ideas with no name and picture, there are also two wallets. One orange, which I give to Kit, and one Red, which I keep to myself. In the walletsare two credit cards each. then, finally in the backpack is a note which reads;

_Dear Kitsune and Kai, _

_I hope you don't mind being in this world for a while... well its not like you got a choice anyways. Well, each credit card hold 781600.0000 yen, which is 10000 US dollars. This will halp you with your living expence and all he trouple you'll be going threw in this world to entertain me. If you need more, tell Ryuk. For your ID cards and all, choose a name and tell it to your ID card, also, there are pass ports so do the same to them as well, also, for the pictures, stand in a mirrow or something and say click and the picture will appear on your card, you can do it as many times as you please so you can change your identity. Have fun!_

_Shinigami King_

After a few yelling at the shingiami king that isn't there, we walk around and go to a clothing store. We find a lot of... interesting things like this one underware thingy. Its called fundoshi for ladies it kinda reminds me of the type of undies tarzan wears... but I also got kinda weirded out not just because of the looks, but becasue it says 'for ladies' so.. theres some for guys as well...?

There were a good amount of Hello Kitty stuff. Aparently its all the rage. Wierd. Anyways, we got some sport outfits and some girl and guy cloths, some of our cloths were identicle some weren't. We also got some wigs and wig caps. Hikaru and Kaoru, whcih we chose as our alias and also we had our picture of us cosplaying as them. We got some B and L cosplay stuff. I was B and Kit was L. We got some Naruto and Sasuke. Me sasuke, Kir naruto. Naruko and girl sasuke. You know how it works. We got some Ceil and Ceilia. I Ceil, Kit Ceilia. Yeah, we had some fun.

When we left, we were Hika and Kao, we were twin brothers at the moment. But of course its now daytime so we went to some random hotel. Don't worry, we got two beds, were not that into character!

"Hey Kit. What are we going todo tomarrow?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe we can see how far into the story we are. We could also get an apartment since I assume we'll be in here for a while. We should also get some electronics like cells and Pc's and all. We could try searching for L too. Maybe he can help us."

"What do you mean?"

"He IS the three worlds greatest detectives silly," Kit says.

"Yeah, I guess your write. Well, night Kit." I say throughmy yawning as I close my eyes.

"Night." Kit replies, then we just sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO! VERY! SORRY! For the late update! I was VERY busy(AKA: Watching yaoi and forgeting all about this -.-; ) So yeah, sorry. Hope you enjoy this!**

Its morning and when I look around, I see Kit awake and eating ramen.

_Figures_ I chuckle and she turns at me, noticing I'm awake.

"Where did you get the food?" I ask.

"From the store down the street," She shrugges. I nod and get a cup of ramen on the table and get water and make it.

After three minutes, its own and I eat it. I quiet and when I'm finished, I sigh.

"Hey Kit." I ask, looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"I have a great idea!" I say happily and a smile on my face, and see that Kit looks like she knows where this is going.

"We can help L!" I say happily. Kit just looks at me like I lost and sighs.

"There are three reasons why we can't do that Kai." She sees.

"1. Your are not that smart. 2, I'm not as smart as L. Sure I have a good IQ, but it doesn't reach L's. 3, I DON'T NEED US TO DIE!" She yells, which she rarely does, so I know she must be REALLY frustrated.

I bow my head and crawl over to her chair that she is sitting on and put my head on her lap. "I'm sorry..."

She sighs. "I know. Its not your fault. I'm sorry for yelling but you have to think Kai. WE are in a true life or death situation. And I really want to stay in the life part." She pets me head.

"I know. Me too." I nodd.

Kitsune stands up, knowing I will move and I stand beside her. "So, come on, lets go find L to get us to go back home!" She smiles. I smile back and we grab our things and change into new outfits. I put on my Sasuke wig and she puts on her Naruto one. We bind ourselfs so we are flat chested and we look like guys.

"Wow. These things REALLY work!" Kit exclaims.

"Yeah, you though they wouldn't?" I tilt my head slightly.

"Well, I knew they would work fine with me, but I wasn't quiet sure with you. Knowing you have some Tsunade tits, if you know what I mean Pillows~" She winks.

My face reddens and I cross my arms around my now flat chest and scowl. "Its not my fault! And don't call me that!" I glare. Kit just laughs and walks to the door with her stuff.

I grab my stuff and leave, we then check out and start walking down the street.

"So, where are we headed first?" I ask, as we walk.

"We are going to go to a cafe and get breakfes. When there, we will listen in on peoples conversation, then go to a book store. We will get a newspaper to find out where exactly we are in the story. We will also get some books since we're there. After that, we will go to the park and think up what to do from there. Sound good?" She tilts her head and looks a me. I nod.

We do as she said. We go to the cafe and ate. Didn't get much information though. Not many people were there and they barely talked.

We went to the book store and got the newspaper and books(mosly mangas) and went to the park to read them. It turns out we are just at the begining. L just declared to take on the case(He did his national broadcast). the whole head lines were 'Kira vs L!' Once we closed the newspaper, we just relax and read.

Just by pure chance, I look up and notice something. Something not so good.

Light.

Kira.

the one I resently insulted and now probably put on his hit list!

I tremble. "K-Kaoru..." I wispered. I know she didn't hear me. So I keep saying it and shaking her, now screeming, knowing I probably had her atension by now.

"WHAt!" She yells a me.

"I-It's L-Light!" I yell and point at him, which is now looking at us like were crazing(like everyone else),then. realizaion hits him apparently since his confused look becomes mean, but quickly hidden by a mask of friendliness and starts walking over to us.

"What the hell!" She quietly hisses at me. "You called me Kaoru! Now he knows why you were freaking out! You didn't have to be scared! We were in discises! He wouldn't tell who we were! Now you panicked and shit! Now were dead for!" Kit quietly yells at me.

"What do we do!" I franticly ask. I see he is almost near us.

"Just follow my lead!" She hisses just low enough. Then he finally reaches us.

"Hello," He says in fake happiness.

"H-Hi..." I studer

"How are you?" He asks.

"P-Please don't hurt us." I say.

"And why would I do that?" He asks mockingly putting on and evil looking smirk.

Kit yanks me up and yells 'RUN!' and we do. We are almost out of breath actually.

And he chases us.

We kept running though. He is catching up, probably a good thirty feet away. Just when we turn the corner, we run into someone though.

Its an elder man.

Has grey hair.

A mustache.

A black trench coa.

And a very friendly and familiar looking face.

Without thinking I hug him, tears leaking out of my eyes, scared I'm going to die.

"H-Hikaru?" Kit asks me as She looks up, not quie proccessing the face, then soon realizing who it is. She smiles and sighs in reliefe.

"Are you two okay?" He asks with a slight chuckle.

"Watari, I was so scared!" I mumble into his jacket. I notice him stifen and I look up. then realizing my misake.

"Do I... Know you?"He asks curious and very confused. I can feel Kit's worry behind me.

"Um. Its a long story..." I say, letting him go and bowing my head.

"Please, come up and tell me. I have time." He doesn't sound mad or threaning, he sounds just curious. I look a Kit and she nods, saying yes.


End file.
